


Fallen For You

by KuroAi



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Fallen Angel, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gulf is a fallen angel, Gulf is adorable af, Hurt/Comfort, Lot of time skips, M/M, Mew is a human, Mew is caring af, MewGulf - Freeform, Slow To Update, TharnType
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAi/pseuds/KuroAi
Summary: "What are you?""An Angel."When the last feather has fallen, that's where everything end and Mew isn't ready to let him go.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. Beautiful Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic, i hope you guys will be with me until the end of my journey. Enjoy!

It was a normal morning.

The sun rises, the bird chirps and the morning breeze making Mew tightened his soft blanket around him.It’s only Saturday, he deserves another 10 minutes before he completely ready to face the world.

The sunlight peeking through his window and he could feel the cold morning breeze blowing into his room. The sudden drop of his room temperature makes him finally opened his eyes. He sits up and is still feeling groggy when he's unwillingly looking for the source of the wind. He only wears a tank top to bed that night, and this cold wind only make it worse. He could catch a flu, despite his bulky and build body, he actually catch cold pretty easily. He face his left where the window was, and notice it was wide open. 

He wonders if the wind was too strong last night. He actually slept before 11 p.m., after the news announced about a rainstorm. He couldn’t care less, he only wants his beauty sleep after he returned from his night classes. It’s not easy to work while doing your PhD at the same time. Mew finally walks towards his window and closed it. He took a minute watching the view outside, the grass was wet and the sky cleared up. He let out a soft sigh and breaks into a small smile. It never hurts to start your day with a little positivity. 

After he turned away from the window, he hear a loud thud in his attic.

**‘THUD-’**

He jumped a little and suddenly he could hear his dog, Chopper bark. He immediately runs to Chopper and he could see his dog is barking towards the ceiling.

“Shh, Chopper, it’s probably bats or some birds in the attic, don’t you worry na.” Mew said while taking Chopper into his arms. He kissed Chopper’s head but Chopper still growled and barking once a while towards the ceiling.

He really need to call the pest control.

After Mew took a cold refreshing shower, he steps out from his bathroom and go towards his wardrobe. The clock says 8 in the morning and he still needs his breakfast. He wears a casual attire consist of black jeans and white shirt. He wants to go his favorite café which is a couple blocks away from his house and he intends to buy his breakfast there. Then he can continue on finishing his new song that he started last week. 

**‘THUD’**

**‘THUD-’**

He jumped a little by the unexpected noise. It was loud as if there is hundreds of bats living inside his attic right now.

“Mental note, don’t forget to call the pest control.” Mew muttered to himself as he wear his favorite white shirt.

He styled his hair and smile for the last time at his mirror before he walks out towards the living room. There he was greeted by Chopper who is still growling towards the ceiling. There must be something in the attic.

‘Probably bird, last night’s storm was terrifying’ Mew said to himself.

Mew bid goodbye to Chopper and went straight to the café. He could already smell the fresh baked blueberry muffins already.

By the time he got there, he could barely control his hunger and he bought 6 blueberry muffins, 2 waffles with strawberry toppings, 2 croissant and 1 hot large cup of hot chocolate. Yes, chocolate. Mew is not a big fan of coffee. He dislike bitter food. He tried drinking coffee once and his throat literally dried up and he had a bad stomach after that. He’s not like a typical man who drinks coffee all the time, he drinks anything that is chocolate or strawberry. It’s okay if people thinks he is a wimp. His stomach and hunger is a priority anyway. 

He rushed to his apartments so he could eat his breakfast warm. Mew is picky about his food. It’s not like he is very picky about it, it’s just he hates anything bitter and he couldn’t handle his spice.

After he enter his apartment, he could hear Chopper barking like crazy. Her growling also sounds like as if there’s unwanted guests or intruder. Mew put his breakfast on the table and saw Chopper jumping and barking towards the ceiling.

There was nothing strange except for Chopper aggressive barking and the attic’s door was opened wide. The strangest thing is the black feather that was all over his floor.  
Mew kneeled down and pick one of the feather and then observed it. It’s black and soft. And now he’s more curious of whatever is hiding in his attic. 

‘Probably a raven.’ Mew thought briefly before he heard a noise in his attic again.

**‘THUD’**

“Hundreds of ravens…” Mew muttered under his breath. He was confused at how could a raven possibly get into his attics. Hundreds of it. 

Chopper barked and jumping. Mew couldn’t help but smile at that. Sometimes his dog is just too cute. Mew go to his bedroom to fetch his flashlight. He can’t go there without any source of light. His attic is dark and cold. 

‘And full of spiders.’ His mind told him. He shudders at the thought of the eight-legged creatures and its web. He needs to check it sooner or later so he decided to do it now. 

“Don’t worry Chopper, I’m going to check on the ravens and call the pest control okay? Now be quite little girl.”

As soon as Mew pulled on the attic ladders, Chopper stopped barking but she’s whining instead. Mew should be worry if his feisty little girl started to whine, but a little part of him that filled with curiosity makes him ignore his dog sad whining sound.

Mew climbed the ladder and he already could feel the cold breeze from the attic blowing at his face. When he actually enter his attic he immediately turn on his flashlight and started walking. The air was so stuffy he couldn’t help but cough and cough again. He could actually see the dust particle flying in the air. He hopes that he didn’t see anything that he doesn’t want to see. Rats, cockroaches and spiders are in his death list. He can’t even stand the sight of spider web so why the hell is he in here? In the freaking attic where the chances of him crashing into the spider web are higher. Oh yes, the ravens. Mew remembers it now. 

Mew was shocked that the amount of feathers downstairs cannot be compared with the amount of feathers he saw in the attics. “Thousands of ravens…” He said under his breath and then caught into a coughing fit. He really hates here in the attics. Mew could catch any sickness in any moment but for the sake of his morning peace he need to check what is actually lurking in his attic.

He takes out his phone and immediately dial the pest control service. While he was waiting for the other to pick up the line, he surveyed his surrounding which are full with black feathers. 

_“Hello this is Bangkok Pest and Animal Control Services, How can we help you?”_

“Ah! Hello, actually I’m having a pest and animal problems in my home.” Mew reply the caller with a calm voice. 

He is actually calm when there’s another person he could talk to because his attic is giving his an eerie and creepy vibe. Like, someone’s watching him.

_“What kind of animal problem sir?”_

“Uhh... it’s nothing big actually there’s just a lot of ravens-” Mew words stopped halfway when he sees something no, a shadow somehow dashed pass in front of him seconds ago.

_“What do you say about ravens, sir?”_

Mew didn’t reply anything, his breathing is hard. He is afraid, the feeling he try to shake off earlier comes back. ‘Don’t tell me-’ Mew didn’t want to finish his thought, he wants to run but his body said otherwise. 

**“THUD!”**

The sounds startled Mew and it came from behind him. He immediately turns around and walks forward, towards the sounds. After he walks passed a couple of boxes, he could see a lot of feathers laying around the floor. Some boxes were tore opened. He could feel his breath became shorter and shorter and his heart pounding wildly. His ear are deafening, he didn’t even listen to the caller on his phone.

_“Hello Sir? Are you still there? Are you okay?”_

How can he focus on his phone when there’s another breathing beside his own in the attic. A heavy and loud one too. He keeps on walking towards the source of the breathing. The deeper he goes, the more the feathers. When do his attic get so big? As he thinks that it couldn’t get any deeper there he saw it.

He sees a man.

No. 

Maybe not a man.

Maybe a boy

He sees a boy with a pair of beautiful black feathers, bleeding and looking at him with black piercing eyes.

Mew was too shocked he dropped his flashlight and his phone at the same time while holding back his screams. But the thing is, he couldn’t even scream. His blood runs cold and as if the creature sense danger when Mew dropped his thing, the mysterious winged creature somehow disappeared in a flash. Suddenly he’s in the right corner of the attic and Mew jaw dropped. 

“W-what?” Mew was too in shocked he couldn’t move, he faced left and the black eyed stranger still watch him like he is a murderer.

Mew stand at where he was for a moment and try to take it all in. 

A man, no. A boy with a pair of wings in his attic, looking injured and bleeding a lot and covered up with something looks like an old blanket-  
Mew gaze shift from the ground to the mysterious boy. The blanket, it looks like his old blanket. 

“Ah, that’s why it was torn opened.” Mew mumbled to himself,trying to calm his own heartbeat.

Mew stares at the boy and try to observe him. Now when he looks at the intruder for a quite long time, sometimes the intruder looks like a grown-ups. Even though he was shaken, the boy looks more shaken and scared than Mew himself. Chopper was right, it’s an intruder. A wounded intruder, an intruder that needs protection and warmth. That is what Mew sees. 

Mew’s heartbeat is running wild and crazy, cold sweat keeps on profuse on his forehead but he gather the courage and walks up towards the boy.

The boy though, not moving a bit. Maybe because he looks tired and beaten up. Mew can see he is still bleeding and god, the blanket really need to go away. It is soaked with blood.

“A-are you okay?” Mew voice cracked a bit, probably he’s nervous as hell right now. He does not know where this stranger comes from and the fact that this guy is not even a human makes him a whole lot more nervous.

Of course, the guy didn’t said anything, but his eye though. There’s something about that black eye holds that made Mew feels serene and disturb at the same time.  
The boy’s eye shows that he is in pain, hurt and the hint of that he is lost. 

Mew tightened his lips and take a deep breath, 

‘Who is this boy?’ He wants to ask himself.

‘Who are you?’ he wants to ask the boy.

But instead he walks closer and slowly towards the other so he wouldn’t be scared by him. Then Mew ask, “How did you got in here?” and as if the boy understand him, he looks up and searched for the sky window.

“Ah...” Mew understand now. He still doesn’t understand who is he or where is he actually come from, but for now, this boy needs care. An immediate care. 

Mew then steps closer and try to get a better look at the stranger in front of him. Seems like the boy was beyond exhausted. The boy still not letting his guard down but somehow Mew know that the boy trust him even it is just a little bit or he is too tired to fight back. Whatever it is, Mew believe it was the former.

Now his only problem is how to convince the stranger in front of him to actually go downstairs. Mew keep on coughing, it feel like his lungs cannot bear it any longer. He needs to find a way fast.

But how?

He looks around him and found nothing at all, nothing that Mew think will work to lure this guy out from his attic. Then he searched his pocket and actually found a packet of coffee candy. He remembers that Boat gave this to him yesterday during work. He didn’t rejects the offers, because he afraid it might hurt Boat’s feeling so he accepted it. It doesn’t mean he’s going to eat it but then he’s got an idea.

“Want a candy?”

The boy peeks out from the blanket curiously, looking at the candy Mew shakes very eagerly. Mew opened one of the candy and offered him one. 

“Here” Mew reached out to the unwanted guest. At first he flinched at Mew sudden gesture, but the bittersweet scent filled the room and the boy takes it carefully. His eye shifting between Mew and the candy. Mew could see his hand shook like its hurt and cold. Mew grimaced at the sight of his hand. It’s full of wound and scars and cuts. Then, the boy put the candy in his mouth and for the first time today, Mew sees the boy’s eye lights up.

‘He must be starving’ Mew can’t help but think that how alone and cold this guy was last night.

When the boy finished his candy, he looks at Mew’s hand, wishing for more. Mew smiled softly and open another one but this time, he somehow makes the boy comes to him and take it by himself instead.

Mew walks farther from him and sit closer to the exit. He could see the boy was wondering why Mew suddenly walked away from him but when Mew offers the candy, the boy quickly sit in front of him. It caught Mew off guard because it’s like it happened in flash. There’s thousand question filled Mew’s mind but he thinks it’s better for him to hold it first. Now, he needs to focus on how to get this boy out of his attic.

The boy finished his second candy and open his mouth for another one. 

Mew chuckled and thinks, ‘What does he think he is? A cat?’ but then Mew stands up and walks towards the ladder and sits on it while waving another candy. The boy startled Mew again when he is suddenly in front of him and taking the candy. He eats it and somehow Mew ears picked a happy noise comes from the stranger.

Then the boy jumped and wide eye when Chopper bark. Mew looks down and he sees Chopper growling and jumping like he wants to bite one’s finger. Mew face the boy back and he could see the boy’s shaking and scared by his dog.

“Chopper! Shh! Bad girl!” Mew scolded, but it’s not enough to make the dog stop, so Mew take her and bring her to her cage.

“It’s only for a while, okay? Until our guest leave.” Mew assured his dog and returns to the hallway where the attic was. There he could see the boy’s peeking but is too scared to come down. Mew wants to try the candy method again but he also wants to push his luck. So he walks toward the ladder and there he could see the boy with his wing peeked out from the attic door.

“Here, come, there’s no Chopper in here.” Mew grinned, he tried to look as nice and welcome as he can. The boy didn’t budge though, so Mew offers a hand to help the boy and still the boy didn’t budge. Mew let out a sigh and steps back.

“Look… I…” Mew is careful with his word even though he is not sure if the boy can understand him or not.

“I just want to help you, I know you are scared, lost and injured…I just want to help. If you can get out from the attics and let me help you it would be nice.”  
The boy stayed still and Mew’s patience running thin.

“You see, I’m a good guy. I just want to help.” Mew said and suddenly the boy makes a little move. He slowly and carefully steps on the attic ladder. Mew was shocked, maybe the boy did understand him. Mew rushed to the boy side to help but stopped in halfway when he sees the boy is not completely comfortable with his presence yet. Now Mew can see the boy’s face clearly, well he doesn’t looked like a boy at all, he looks like a grown-up man and quite handsome too.

The blanket that covers the man’s body and winged are soak with blood and dirt. Mew steps closer towards the man he barely knew and he softly smile. 

“Let’s get you clean up.”

It’s hard to get the young man into the bathroom. He had used all his candy just to get him to shower. The stranger stand still in the bathroom like he didn’t know what to do. Mew sighed and enters the bathroom. 

“Okay, this-“ Mew opened the showers faucet and the bath faucet just to show how it works and it amuses Mew when he sees the guy’s eye looks all curious and lighten up.  
“Is how to open the faucet, just spin the head okay, and the water will come out.” Mew said while makes a gesture of water falling. 

“This is the soap, the soap is used to clean your body and the shampoo is for your hair.” Mew makes the action of someone’s taking a shower and he feels funny. It looks like he is actually teaching a kid how to shower but instead a winged-creature man is his disciple instead. 

“Okay, for your teeth, wait-“Mew opened his cabinet near the sink and takes out a new toothbrush. He then wash the toothbrush and put some paste on it. Then he shove the toothbrush to the man beside him.

The boy hesitantly takes it and hold it while looking at Mew, dumbfounded. Mew smiled and take his toothbrush too and put the same toothbrush paste on it. Then Mew started to brush his teeth.

“Okway-,sho this is how you brush yoursh theeth-” Mew said while his mouth is full with foams. The man just stared at him and Mew rolled his eye. He then point at himself doing it and gestures so the other guy would follow him. Then, he slowly followed Mew’s action and brush it harder.

“Okay slow down.” Mew grinned and after they finished brushing their teeth, Mew stepped back out from the bathroom and leave the man by himself.

“Okay, now if you have finished showering you need to call me, and here-“Mew puts the new towel and a pair of clothes on the rack. “-is your towel and clothes.” Mew then wanted to close the door but then remember something. 

“Oh and call me Mew.”

He smiled then closed the bathroom door.

After finished cleaning up the mess and mopped the floor, Mew returns to the bathroom and he can still hear the water running.

‘Good, that’s good.’ Mew sighed and sits on his bed. He glanced at the clock and it’s already 11 in the morning. He scowled, it takes him like 3 hours in the attic and he is so hungry right now. He thinks about his waffle that will be way too soggy to eat and not so hot chocolate to drink. His train of thought stopped when he heard the water faucet closing. 

It surprised Mew that the man could shower by himself because it looks like it was the first time he stepped into a bathroom before. That guy didn’t even know how to brush his own teeth. Mew steps closer towards the bathroom door and knock it.

“Are you finished?” 

No answers. The urge to open the door is strong but he waits. But then as if his ear deceives him, he heard someone’s calling his name.

“Mew.”

It was a soft call and Mew immediately open the door and only to be greeted with the same guy but this time there is no dirty blanket that were covering him, Mew eyes widen like he can’t believe what he just saw and then quickly closed the door.

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath. He feels hot suddenly and his face becomes warm by the sight earlier.

‘Shit indeed.’

after a while, Mew try his luck again.

“Are you finished? Like for real?” His voice wavers a bit, and Mew bit his inside cheek. ‘Stupid self’

“Mew.” 

Then he heard it again. His name being called by the person behind the door.

“Yes? Are you finished?”

“Mew.”

Mew cannot help but think that the voice is cute and soft and he smiled. This man is full of surprises.

“I’m going to open the door.” Mew warned and he opened it. There he saw the man fully clothed but it’s just his wing got stuck in his tank top.

“Wait.” Mew rushed to the man’s side and help him with his wing. It’s so big and beautiful

‘And soft too.’ Mew think, and when he finally succeeded, he brings the man into his bedroom.

The man is wearing his grey tank top and black sweatpants. Now that the man have showered, Mew get a clear look of what the intruder looks like. His face is round, his eyes are also round and sweet looking, puffed soft cheeks and his skin color is more to light chocolate, it’s natural and his lips, are full and plump. Mew wondered how the man’s lip look when he smile. He quickly shake that thought and look away.

After done observing the man in front of him Mew look at the guy’s body. 

“That’s weird, where are the wounds?” He muttered

It’s weird because this guy earlier bleeding like he was dying, the cut marks on his face are also gone. Even the horrible cut on his hands vanished and it looks so soft and untouched. Mew sighed and then remember that he’s handling something that are definitely not normal today. It’s weird. He then listen to the guy’s stomach rumbling and the black wing of his fluttered a bit and Mew smiled.

“Wanna eat waffles?”

They arrived at Mew’s kitchen and Mew opened his blueberry muffins, croissant and waffles and served it on the guy’s plate and on his. He also heated up his hot chocolate and planned to give it to the sudden guest and a cup of coffee for himself. Blergh. He hates coffee. He didn’t know why the hell he would even buy the coffee in the first place.

“Here, a hot chocolate.” Mew placed the mug in front of the stranger but it was ignored after the guy saw one of the delicious looking muffins. He eats it and clearly he doesn’t have a manner. Mew shakes his head and thinks it’s the best time to ask basic question.

“What’s your name?” Mew sipped his coffee and scrunched up his face, the bitterness is overwhelming. He fucking hates it.

The guy stopped eating and looks at Mew with big eyes. His big black wing also started to flutter a bit and Mew repeat the question. The guy seems like he’s taking his time and his wing seems like it fidgeted. Can the wing stay still like for a second? It's distracting Mew like it's so big and the black color somehow so enchanting than intimidating. 

“G-Gwuf.” The guy said with a slow voice. Mew cannot understand him properly and it’s probably because the guy’s mouth in front of him are full with blueberry muffin.

“What?” Mew was surprised that the person even answered his question but he keeps quiet about it. He feels happy and trusted. Mew smiled and the guy repeated his name.

“Gulf.” He said after he swallowed the muffin. 

The corner of Mew lips lifted up and he nodded.

“Gulf.” Mew repeated and Gulf's wing responded with what Mew think was a happy fluttered. Gulf expression remains the same though, Mew cannot really tell but his wing is a whole different story. 

Gulf then drink his hot chocolate and his face scrunched up. He makes the blergh sound and shove the cup away. 

“What, you don’t like hot chocolate? It’s delicious!” Mew said while grabbing the cup prevent it from falling. Gulf didn’t said anything and his wing move in discomfort when he drinks the hot chocolate.

“You really hate it, huh?”

Gulf sniffed then he look at Mew’s coffee, he mouth seems to water a bit and Mew offered him his drinks. In Mew’s horror, Gulf delightedly drinks it and Mew suggest that they exchange their drinks. They did, Gulf didn't smile but Mew knew that he is pleased.

Mew glanced towards Gulf’s wing again and this time it’s like shrinking and look so cozy.

It’s strange and odd. Never in his life had ever thought of having breakfast with a winged person. And yet, here he is having breakfast with gulf and Mew still can’t process of what is actually happening right now.

“What are you?” Mew blurted out the question as soon as they finished eating.

Gulf finished his cup of coffee and stares at Mew eyes.

“Are you some sort of superhuman?” Mew asked again and Gulf shook his head.

“You are a lab specimen then?” Gulf shook his head again.

“Oh! You are like the mutants from the x-men!” Mew eagerly said it while Gulf showed an annoyed face of ‘what even in the hell was that?’ even his wings fluttered in annoyance.

“Then what are you?” 

Mew asked again, softly this time as he sipped his now cold hot chocolate. Then as the world stopped spinning, he feels as the time has stopped when Gulf replied.

“An Angel.”

It was a normal morning, indeed.


	2. Unknown Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little bit more interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late updates! Here is chapter 2! Please enjoy! Thanks for the kind words

It was a quiet evening.

Mew is sitting on his couch reading a book silently, an ancient looking book to be precise. His fingers caressed each pages carefully as his eyes wander, looking for something, a hint maybe. 

He's losing his composure. Someone who knew him well must have noticed it. But not for the guy who's standing outside on the balcony. Staring at the sky, watching the mountain which he had been doing for days. 

Mew's eye twitch a bit and he takes off his glasses. He's been reading that book with old and messy handwriting for hours and he got nothing except for some illustration and basic knowledge about angels.

Yes, angels.

Mew is not a religious person and he didn’t even believe this sort of creature even exist. Not until the day he met this man. The man with the beautiful pair of black wings. With his enchanting deep doe eyes. It's dark as an abyss. He got lost in it, every single time but he kept it to himself. Always.

He still remember that one particular day. The day where he thought was a dream but actually was a reality. Mew’s glad things didn’t get ugly. Yet.

___

_"I'm an Angel."_

_It was nothing but silent that morning. Mew can listen to the beat of his heart, he could feel his eyes widen, his mouth gaping. He could feel the deep stare the other guy was giving him and it’s beyond everything._

_Gulf. That's the man's name. He called himself Gulf. It's a weird name of course but Mew isn't going to tell the man he just met that his name is weird as hell. Mew was speechless. By the view, by the confession gulf just made and by the way he felt as those eyes keeps on diving deep and searching into his own. He was speechless beyond help._

_Mew was slowly losing his composure._

_'i'm probably going insane. This is just a dream.'_

_Was what Mew thinks but his instinct says the opposite._

_Mew pinched himself and regretted it immediately when he feels the pain on his left arm. Gulf eyed him weird and start to focus on the food again._

_Mew feels a little calm when Gulf isn't looking at him with that intense gaze so he tried to talk to Gulf again. To see if he would speak again._

_"So you are an angel." Mew slowly spoke and Gulf without batting him an eye, nodded while chewing the waffles._

_"Like the angel from above?" Mew asked and he could see the hesitant in Gulf's eye and face._

_he didn't answer it. So Mew figured he need to ask another question._

_"Where did you actually come from?"_

_Now gulf completely stopped eating and he looks up finding Mew's eye again._

_'boy, what is this weird eye thingy this man are doing?' Mew panicked but then he sense one thing in Gulf's eye._

_Fear._

_"Hey,hey are you okay?" Mew voice filled with concern as he tried to reach to Gulf but halted mid way when Gulf wings started to spread wider._

_Gulf's black wing lifted up and it knocked down the chairs beside him and swiped the curtains and the plants down. Yet he did not stand, it’s just his wing that were lifted up and shaking a bit. Even though his left wing looks a little bit crooked, It look so majestic and real._

_"Who are you exactly?" Mew voice was barely there, he doesn't even know if he's too shocked or in awe._

_Gulf eyes twitch and his hands was shaking. He looks up and catch Mew's gaze. Now,he can sense confusion._

_"I don't know now." Gulf answered. His wing started to shrink and lifted down and Mew can finally relaxed a bit. At least, Gulf will not attack him in any moment._

_"I don't...remember." Gulf look outside, looking at the view of a mountain and the sky which is as clear as it can be after the nasty storm last night._

_"You don't remember?" Mew asked again, his curiosity is overwhelming and he deserves to know who is the person that he just shared breakfast with._

_"After the storm, I- I can't remember. I can't-"_

_Now, Gulf sounds panic. His wing flapped as he can't sit still on his chair. Mew as he thought that he had flipped some switch in Gulf quickly caught Gulf's hand._

_"Hey, relax, take a deep breath. It's okay. Everything will be fine." Mew said in a soothing tone. He caressed Gulf's hand and he noticed that Gulf's hand was so cold. He was freezing._

_Gulf wings stopped flapping violently and he started to breath evenly. And he looks tired, really tired. Mew figured out that he could ask him tomorrow after Gulf is really okay and is able to answer his questions._

_Mew brought him to his room and told him to rest there. Gulf can use his room and he could sleep on the sofa in the living room for the time being until he got things sorted out. Mew is confused too and he can't help but think that this is all nothing but just a dream. But Gulf's soft hand in his made him feel that this is not just a crazy dream but a vivid reality. Mew didn't let go until he need to leave the room to give Gulf some rest. He stayed for a while and held Gulf’s cold hand, hoping that somehow he can warm him up. He didn’t want to let go just yet._

_Gulf didn't either._

____

That was 3 days ago.

Mew didn't ask him anything yet, everyday when Mew tried to ask him something, Gulf behavior changed, his wing lift up and the air around them is changing and then he looks like he was in a very bad dream or he just remembered things, perhaps his old memories.

"Mew."

Gulf's voice was soft, but somehow managed to snap Mew out of his deep thought.

"Yes?" 

Mew put his book aside and walked towards Gulf near the balcony. Gulf look cozy, wearing Mew clothes which is a little big for him. When Mew watched him carefully, Gulf is actually taller than him but somehow he looks so small besides him.

Sometime he wonders how it feels to have him inside his arm, how soft those skins are, how warm and safe he is. Mew's finger twitch and he feels warm suddenly. 

"Shit." He breathed and cough as he felt the air got stuck inside his throat.

How can he actually think that? He barely knew this man, but the fact that Gulf have this much effect on him bothers Mew. Well Mew can't deny the fact that Gulf is beautiful.

'but that doesn't mean you can think of him like that, you don't even know this guy properly' His mind reasoned and he muted it out as he looked at Gulf again. 

Gulf's eye which Mew thought was piercing before is actually big and doe shaped like a Bambi eye which make Mew feel the wave of serenity everytime they make eye contact. Gulf's hand which Mew thought was calloused but actually soft every single time they touched.

Mew slapped himself internally and tried to focus on what Gulf is actually trying to say.

"You hungry?" Mew asked as he spare a glance towards the clock. 

1 in the afternoon, it's a very ideal time to have lunch.

Gulf pouted a bit, he leaned over the balcony's rail. He pat his stomach and make a thinking face. Mew was amused of Gulf's behavior and can't help but smile.

"Maybe, hmm yes I'm hungry." Gulf's nodded and actually smile for the first time in the day. Well he smiles a lot but Gulf have many smiles. Mew could tell apart at how different Gulf smile is when he actually happy, genuinely happy or just feeling good. He's full of surprises and Mew think he can handle it very well.

"Okay then, then what do you-"

"Mew." 

Mew stopped scrolling through his phone as he was trying to order food for their lunch and look up to Gulf who look at him seriously.

"Yes?" Mew stepped closer towards Gulf and he could feel that something is wrong.

"I think I remember something." Gulf looked down and fidgeting with his finger. Mew confused face was shown clearly and he ask Gulf what is it that he actually remembers.

"I remember something about where do I come from, how I end up in your house. But I'm not totally sure." Gulf speak slowly, to make sure that everything that comes out from his mouth is understandable enough for Mew to process.

Mew stay silent and wait for Gulf to continue. 

"It's not that vivid. But I get the gist of my memory. I- I'm actually an angel,I must've did something wrong. It's like I was being banished or exiled. I couldn't remember it, I tried to think of anything, think of what was my m-mistake. If, if I'm an Angel why am I down here, I didn't remember, I can't, I can't-"

Gulf breathing was hard, he can’t stop stammering and it’s a mess, His wing suddenly flipping violently and spreading wide like he's in danger. He's fisting his own hand so hard that Mew sees blood. 

"I'm trying- but I can't! I can't-" Gulf’s crying now, and Mew did the first thing that comes to his mind

Mew quickly pull the man into his embrace and hug him tight. He could feel Gulf's body shaking and how fragile Gulf actually is. Mew pulled him and hug him tighter and he heard Gulf sniffing as he buried his head onto Mew's shoulder. Gulf legs were worn out and they both slowly fell to the ground and Mew didn't let go of the embrace, he just tighten it more.

Mew slowly run his finger through Gulf's hair and whisper slowly in his ear.

"It's okay, it's okay... I'm here."

He feel his shirt was soaked probably because of Gulf's tear, but he keeps on running his finger through Gulf soft hair, and keep on calming Gulf down. Slowly he could feel Gulf's hand hugging him back. It's not as tight as his, but it's there.

Mew smile and breath pat gulf back gently, and soothing him. Gulf's wing didn't flipped violently but instead it was drooping and lay resting on the floor. Mew's hand caressed Gulf's hair and he takes a deep breath.

He smells like evergreen and a trace of rich heavy pine Forest, the smell of warm campfire and cool fresh air. He smells like a mountain. A fresh scent that could keep him awake for days. Somehow his scent makes him feel happy, or it's just the smell of pine triggered the happy emotion in his brain.

"It's okay, you're safe." Mew whispered near to Gulf's ear. Gulf stopped crying, but Mew can still hear his heavy breathing, gasping for air. 

"With me." 

Mew let go of the embrace and look at Gulf properly, his face was flushed and a little wet, the tears are drying up. Mew brings his thumb to Gulf’s face and wipe the remaining tears. Then he hold both of Gulf’s hand, slowly opening up his curled up fist. There’s a little bit blood and scars, like crescent. He then clasped their hands together, caressed it gently. 

Mew brings both of Gulf’s hand to his lips. He kissed it softly and his lip linger them a second too long, trying to ease the pain.

“Don’t hurt yourself,Gulf.” Mew’s voice is slow and sad, but loud enough for Gulf to listen.

And Mew can only hear his own breathing, Gulf's even breathing and his own heartbeat in the gloomy afternoon where the sun didn't shine at it brightest, and hiding behind the cloud instead. 

Waiting for the right moment to reveal itself.

____

It's been a week after the little incident that happened on Mew's balcony. It's been a week since Gulf telling Mew about his past and it's also been a week since the last time Mew tried to search for an answer.

Basically there's none. 

This is a new thing to him and probably for the world. Yet, Mew keep on looking for the answers while keeping Gulf away from the public eye as good as he can. There's not many people in his neighborhood, there's barely people visiting him and he's once grateful for it.

Mew still went to his interning work at the music company but he can't deny the fact that he always finish work quickly so he could check up on Gulf.

Gulf may be an angel who looks very capable and intimidating sometimes but Mew was proven wrong when he noticed that Gulf is actually a very very clumsy guy and undeniably adorable. His life was filled with amusement since the angel decide to crash into his attic.

Mew put down his laptop and let out a long sigh. His paperwork is done and he feels exhausted by looking at his laptop for hours. He then stand up and walk towards his living room where he founds Gulf sitting in a comfortable position on the couch while watching television.

"What are you watching?" Mew asked and can't help but smile when Gulf excitedly pointing towards the tv while pronouncing the full name of the show.

'fucking adorable.' Mew thought and walked closer towards the couch and finally sit beside the other guy.

"You are watching drama? I'm impressed." Mew said and leaned back,he feels that Gulf wing sometimes is an obstacle because it's too big and he sheds or molt or whatever. The feathers sometimes keeps on falling off far too many and Mew feel tired because he needs to sweep his house every day.

"Hey,Gulf..." Mew started slowly, his eyes were mesmerized by Gulf's wing. Even though the colours are black,somehow it shine brighter than the white one. It doesn't makes sense to Mew but he likes it. He likes Gulf's wing.

Gulf didn't turn around to face Mew but he lifted his chin up a bit, showing that he's listening.

"I want to know if this feather shedding are a normal thing for you? And also you shed a lot of feather." Mew said as he watch Gulf's wing move. 

It doesn't look comfortable sitting like that, but Gulf manage. He always find his way. After a week since the incident, it seems like Gulf has bring himself to be cozy around his house. Mew didn't mind it and instead he feels a little happy when Gulf seems to treat his house as his safe haven.

"I don't know...I never shed this much before. If I'm flying then yes, some feathers might have fallen." Gulf answered and move a little to face Mew.

Mew could see that Gulf sat on his wings a little bit and he could tell that it's uncomfortable as fuck. Gulf is like an open book and Mew can read him easily.

"Does it hurt, when the feathers fall off?" Mew asked suddenly his voice become soft. He lifted his hand and slowly makes it way to touch Gulf's wing.

'soft' is the first thing that came to Mew's mind.

Mew brushed Gulf wing with his finger and somehow it feels surreal. Gulf didn't move nor he's saying anything. He just stayed still and stare at Mew who is touching his wings.

"No." Gulf said,his voice coated with silk and sounded so soft making Mew immediately looks up to find Gulf's eyes on him. Watching every single thing he did.

Mew hold the eye contact and his hand never left Gulf's wing. The whole moment seems like a dream to him right now. Never in a million years he had imagine this happening to him. He then decide that he loves the surprises life is giving him.

"Why are your feathers falling out?" Mew break the eye contacts and focus on Gulf's wing instead. 

It's more important to know about his wings . Right?

"I don't know. It shouldn't do that." Gulf shrugged and pout.

"I haven't fly for a while, so I guess it's probably because of the lack of movement." Gulf continue and Mew nodded, he finally stopped touching Gulf's wing when the wing started to move.

"It's nice." 

Mew turned his head quickly when Gulf made that little comment and found that he I actually smiling softly at him. He feels embarrassed all of sudden and he swears that he could feel his face heated up. Mew cleared up his throat and fixed the way he was sitting. He face forward where Gulf couldn't see his face properly.

He still didn't answer Gulf sudden compliment towards his actions just now. Cat just got his tongue and he didn't think that he can have his tongues anytime soon.

"Um, so you think it will stopped molting anytime soon?"

"It should, but if it keeps happening...then I don't know what will happen next." Gulf answered it quietly.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the living room becomes gloomy and somber. Mew is not an expert about the angels or demons or anything but he knew that this is not a good sign for Gulf. 

Something is definitely wrong. He could feel it.

____

"Mew."

"Mew!"

"Oi! Shithead!"

"OW!"

Mew felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and he quickly turned to his side. There he could see Mild snickering at him after hitting him with the thickest textbook he could ever find.

"What the fuck Mild? That was unnecessary." Mew rubbed his head hoping the pain to go away.

"Oh yeah? You seem so deep in thought not even a meteor can shake you awake." Mild said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Mew nodded and packed up his thing into his bag. The class had ended and he didn't even notice it. Gulf keep on playing in his mind, his whole thought is occupied with the thought of him. 

He still wondered what is actually happening to Gulf and his wing? Is it normal to molt that much of feather in a day and to think about it, his feather keep on getting lesser and lesser everyday. If this keeps on going, There will be no feathers left and Gulf will no longer have a-

"OW!!!"

Mild hit Mew's head again with the thick book he keeps on holding since class started. What is wrong with Mild and his sudden addiction hitting him with the book?

"What the fuck is on your mind, Mew? You are stressing over something and it's bugging me. Fucking spill it." Mild said and he finally put his book away. Mew let out a sigh of relief, that book is a fucking weapon.

"No, nothing...it's just something at my home. Nothing big." Mew lied, he looks anywhere but Mild eyes. Oh did he mention that he was a bad liar?

"Stop lying, Mew." 

Ah he got caught red-handed again.

"It's just, you won't understand. It's something beyond human would understand." Mew said, his voice come out as breathless suddenly. He do need help but he didn't know who he could he ask for it. 

"Try me."

Mew looked at Mild, his eyes clearly displayed uncertainty. He didn't want anyone to know, but this is so much for Mew to handle. He needs someone, he needs to help Gulf.

____

"what...the... actual...fuck?"

Gulf is standing in front of Mild and Mew wearing Mew's white tank top that is too big for him. Mild is frozen, he neither move or talking. Mew wondered if he's still breathing.

"Mew, who is this?" Gulf asked, his eyes showing the hint of concern and Mew could tell that he didn't trust Mild a bit.

"he's my friend. He comes to help us with this stuff..." Mew's hand gesturing around, showing the feathers that fallings all over the place.

"What the fuck?! you are fucking real?!" Mild suddenly speak, his tone is distorted as he still didn't believe that there's a winged creature in his friend's apartment.

"What the actual freaking fuck?" Mild keep on looking Gulf up and down and finally muster up his courage to walk closer to Gulf.

"Stop cursing you dickhead." Mew muttered and he looks at Mild attempt to walk closer towards Gulf that only end up as a total fail because Gulf keeps on avoiding Mild.

"Okay, okay so he is real." Mild trying to gain his composure but Mew could tell that Mild wanted to scream. That won't do any good. Gulf hate loud noises.

“He didn’t like loud noises.” Mew added, reminding Mild who just nodded in awe.

"Oh yeah! I'm Mild!" Mild stretch out his hand towards Gulf and wait for the other to take it. He waited patiently until Gulf finally take it.

It was a brief handshake but Mild is over the moon. It’s like one of his fantasies had come true.

They all manage to sit in the dining table where Gulf is having his lunch and Mew and Mild is currently looking at him, trying to solve a puzzle that keeps bugging Mew for weeks now.

"His feather keeps on falling, you see?" Mew said, then he took a sip of his Sprite drink.

"Hm, maybe it's normal you know? Birds molt! So what's the difference between him and birds?" Mild asked and grin when Gulf raised an eyebrow at him.

"Gulf is a person,Mild. Not an animal." Mew said deadpanned. He glance at Gulf's direction and his lips quirked up when he saw Gulf is enjoying his afternoon meals.

"A person you say?" Mild teasingly asked and get an eye roll from Mew.

"Well, even though he's not the same with birds, Why do you even care anyway? Probably it's normal? Maybe it's just you know, for him to grow a new feather!" Mild trying to make a point, but Mew just stay silent. Mild's point didn't hit the spot. Mew still thinks that something is wrong. Something just doesn't feel right.

"I think there's more to it. Gulf said this never happened before meaning that something bad is going to happen." Mew said in a lower tone and then Gulf immediately stopped eating.

Mew and Mild quickly exchange looks and look over to Gulf. It suddenly becomes too quiet in the dining room and Mild didn't like it one bit.

Gulf stay silent and he looks... contemplated and disturbed.

It looks like Gulf is having an inner fight, his eyebrows is scrunched up and somehow Mew can see Gulf's pupil shrinking, animatedly.

"Gulf, are you okay?" Mew asked, he puts his hand on Gulf's and caressed it gently.

Gulf want to nod but then he seems like he's experiencing a massive headaches, his wing started to lift up.

Mild from being shocked at Mew sudden affectionate gesture towards Gulf immediately becomes more alerted towards his surrounding. He's scared of what that wing could do, he wants to scream, but he's more afraid if Gulf snapped. 

'Remember, he didn't like loud noises.', Mild think to himself as he bites his inner cheeks to calm his nerves.

The atmosphere becomes dangerous and the dining room suddenly becomes darker.

Something is wrong. 

"Gulf!" Mew stand from his seat and grasped Gulf's hand and then pulled him closer.

"Mew, something bad is going to happen." Mild said as he slowly stand trying to process what is actually happening. The air becomes heavier and he never feels it's so hard just to breath. It's suffocating.

Mew then cupped Gulf's face gently and holding it firmly, trying to shake the others from the nightmare he’s having.

"Gulf! Wake up!" Mew speak with a desperate tone as if he's losing him.

Mew could see Gulf's hurting, he's fighting something but Mew didn't know who or what he's fighting with.

What he wanted right now is for gulf to fight it. He brush Gulf's hair away from his face and slowly leaning forward until their foreheads are touching. He held both of Gulf cheek gently and he feels that his breath are getting heavier. He slowly closed his eyes trying to look away from Gulf piercing black ones.

"Gulf, please."

It was a brief second until he feels Gulf's hands slowly making his way up on his back, hugging him. He could feel Gulf's hand clenching on his shirt, tugging on it hard making Mew opened his eyes and greeted with Gulf warm Bambi eyes.

Mew let out a breath of relief, his heart feels so light right now. He thought that Gulf’s going to leave him. He’s afraid of losing Gulf but Gulf soft looks makes him feeling safe and warm all over.

"You are so cold." Mew said, half smiling and chuckling, his forehead is still leaning on Gulf's and he didn't plan to pull away anytime soon. 

He could breath lighter now when Gulf lips slowly formed a soft smiles. He could also feel that Gulf is somehow freezing, his hand on Gulf's cheek that was supposed to be warm is now cold.

Suddenly Gulf bringing both of his hand and placed it gently on Mew's face, caressing both of his cheek and used his thumb to wipe the tears away.

Is he crying? Since when?

"Crybaby." Gulf chuckled softly and he closed his eyes. Slowly he leaned over to Mew and rest his head on Mew's shoulder. 

Mew quickly hold him and place his hand on Gulf's waist. Gulf just passed out and Mew tightened his embrace as he swears to not let the others go.

"Is this normal?" Mild high pitched voice suddenly chimed in. 

Mew snapped his head towards Mild direction, he wanted to lie but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"No." 

Then Mild freaked out. Mew is also confused about it but he mostly scared at what the future have for them.

After they both sent Gulf to Mew's bedroom to rest, both of them sit on the couch in the living room. The air is lighter, the rooms is brighter. Somehow what happened earlier made Mew even more confused and devastated for an answer.

"I don't know what's happening Mild. You can see that things are going bad in here." Mew run his finger through his hair harshly, his hand on his knee and his eyes shut closed, trying to figure out the solution for all this mess.

'no, not Gulf of course. Not him.' Mew think softly and he looked up to see Mild is looking at him with concern.

"Mew I just want to say that what you are currently facing right now is not something a mortal could handle." Mild said thoughtfully.

"And what's your point,Mild?"

"My point is, this is something else, something more otherworldly you, something more different and deadly Mew. You could die. This isn't something you could help. You need to face the fact that he's dangerous." Mild said, he's panicking. Mew can see it in his eyes.

Mew wanted to say that he's wrong for saying Gulf is dangerous but Mild quickly silenced him.

"I know you are going to defend him, but this is from a stranger perspective and I don't think you're going to understand it because you looked at him like you want to kiss him I swear to god." 

Mild huffed and take a deep breath as he finished his ranting and give Mew a piece of his mind. Mew facial expressions softened and he nodded. He didn't understand the part where Mild said he looked at him like he want to kiss him. Does he always looked like that?

"So what are you gonna do? Cause' you ain't gonna stop this shit with your bare hands and handsome face only. You're gonna get killed,Mew. For real.

Mew nodded and he stops and think for a while. Something that makes Mild a little scared. He hoped that Mew will finally put this crazy act to a complete sto-

"We need someone who can then."

Mild groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Sorry for the grammar errors tho, haha I accept criticism too! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistake, im open to any criticism and suggestion! xoxo


End file.
